


Strikehedonia

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: Strikehedonia:The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.





	Strikehedonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Variative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variative/gifts).



> **Strikehedonia:** The pleasure of being able to say “to hell with it”.

Kyr’s sitting on his bunk, staring blankly at his datapad and not really absorbing anything it says. The fact that his cybernetic is still fucking glitching from that fight over a week ago and won’t actually fucking focus isn’t helping. He’s supposed to be reading this, supposed to so he can know exactly what mission has Ash and Toast out risking his life while he’s stuck in the barracks like the useless hut’uun he is. His squad’s out on a mission too, and he can’t read that mission briefing either, can’t fucking focus his eye or his mind.

He should keep reading, should force himself to read the words and comprehend them and understand that his vode and cyare’se are actually fucking doing things while he’s sitting on his shebs. Should, but doesn’t. He can’t, no matter how much he drags his eyes over the same sentence again and again, the words blurring despite everything.

The buzzing of his comm drags him out of his head, enough to stare at the words on its screen. It’s Carver, asking if Kyr wants to go grab a coffee and drop by the tattoo parlor, see if AJ’s finalized those designs for them yet.

He should say no, should keep going and try to finish this reading, prove he’s not a waste of resources. He definitely shouldn’t toss his datapad onto the bunk and stand up, texting Carver back as he does. And his answer to Carver really shouldn’t be a positive and he shouldn’t be grabbing a jacket and heading out.

Fuck it.


End file.
